Kim Possible: Black
by Kazooie In The Real World
Summary: The world comes crashing down when new villians rise to take over the Tri-City and it's up to kim to make the choice to save her own life or the lives of those she loves the most., This is a dark fic I'd rate from T to M., Featureing many different romances K/R, Ron/Bon, Mon/Bon and Kigo., Read the Bio sheet to better understand the prologue.
1. Bio Sheet and Info

**_For all those who have decided to read this prologue thank you._**

**_I have a few items of info to release before you read the fic below._**

**_This fic is a dark gloomy adventure with many twists and turns along the way._**

**_It takes place four years after graduation where kim decided to give up on the life of a heroine and try to have a normal one._**

**_Yet as the years passed the Tri-City of Middleton, Lowerton and Upperton have each taken harsh damage from the fall of the economy._**

**_Lowerton has been riddled with petty thugs and massive crime spikes ranging from stealing to murder._**

**_Upperton has been hit the least yet is under the Iron grip of a certain CEO who is hell bent on keeping control of the last high living end of the metropolitan area at any cost._**

**_And Middleton is in between becoming a new breeding ground for larger crimes by lowerton and on the chopping block of being taken over by upperton._**

* * *

**_Character Bios'._**

**Kim Possible.-** _Our heroine has had a hard time in the past four years as she decided to wait for ron to find his own path., a decision she would come to hate._

_Now that she is thinking of going out again on her own in a desperate attempt to save her beloved city she must come to terms that the world no longer depends on her and many have simply forgotten who she was._

_Juggling trying to help the community and getting her life on track she must soon choose which is more important her own life or the lives of many._

* * *

**Ron Stoppable.-** _The years have been rough on ron who has been stuck in a never ending loop of depression., never thinking that any choice he could make would make him somebody he has decided to live day by day._

_In the crossfire he has brought kim down with him causing her to skip out on college for four years as well as give up crime fighting with promises of a normal life._

_Still madly in love with kim he must decide on weather a life without her would be the best not only for kim herself but for him._

* * *

**Shego.-** _After years of living off the map shego has most recently been spotted back in middleton her motives are not clear but kim seems to think she is doing mercenary work._

_Which is all well and good as long as she does not break the law and catches her attention._

_Shego had now long broken up with team drakken as she wished to go her separate way., her life still shrouded in darkness she lives a life full of adventure._

_When her and kims' paths cross again a few long lost feelings towards her once upon a time enemy stirs back to life inside her one last time._

* * *

**Bonnie Rockwaller.-** _The Rockwallers' have fallen from glory for years now., bonnies' once proud family has been shattered into pieces leaving her alone in a crumbling world._

_Now head strong if a bit solemn at times she pushes ahead day to day in hopes of re-capturing her families lost honor._

_Taking a job as a exotic dancer helps her to pay the bills but a chance meeting with a certain man from her past might offer her a second chance._

* * *

**Monique.-** _Much like bonnie she lost everything she loved in the last few years during the depression., yet unlike most she has done well to keep her composure._

_Living day to day she finds side work doing many different things none of which she likes to divulge., a habit of spending too much time in bars as started to take its toll on her life._

_Yet her main goal is to make a go of leaving the Tri-City a feat that is easier said than done._

* * *

**Shadow Figure/Charlotte York/Wica.:** _A young sixteen year old girl from a broken home wica has taken it into her own hands to clean up the tri-city by force._

_Very sneaky and devious she is not a person to be rode off because of her age., as a young girl she is one of the few who still remembers kim as she once was a heroine to all and a protector of what was right._

_Likes to think of herself opposite side of the same coin as kim., she hopes to not only save the city from the evil that lurks within but also to prove baptism by fire is the only road to redemption._

* * *

_**I hope all enjoy this fic I will update this fic once a week most likely since I plan each chapter to be very long.**_

_**This is a prologue chapter so if you feel it is jumping around too much don't worry the upcoming chapters are on only on one or two characters each.**_

_**I also plan on continuing " The Way Things Go." Which I plan on updating maybe twice a week.**_


	2. Prologue

Dark green hues stared out the window softly lost in deep thought as if trying to make sense of the outside world., a sigh escaping pouting lips slowly in a beaten tone.

Kim possible had her left palm placed against her cheek gently as rain slowly fell outside casting a dim shadow over all of upperton.

Her long red mane flowing down her backside in soft silken waves cascading down to her hips., wearing a small pink tee showing her full midriff with a pair of faded blue jeans.

Bare feet touched the cool wooden floors of the apartment as she slowly bit down on her lower lip hating the rain outside., it made her feel uneasy as if something bad was heading towards her soon.

The door opened up from behind her as she quickly stood up from the floor next to the window a smile crossing soft plump lips while her boyfriend entered into the apartment.

" Ron you're back!., where have you been all morning? " Kim sighed in a worried tone as her green eyes flashed over to the clock hanging on the wall reading just a little past noon.

" I was just visiting a few friends downtown Kp don't worry about it. " Ron smirked with a goofy grin as he walked over to is girlfriend giving her a soft gentle kiss on her cheek.

Kim forced a small smile to cross her lips as he kissed her soft skin before turning away from her heading to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat.

In silence her mind raced a bit she had so much to speak to him about yet she just bit down on her lower lip not quite sure on how to start.

The fridge slung closed as ron placed a few fixings of a sandwich onto the kitchen counter while kim slowly walked over to him., ron noticed she had a look of sadness or perhaps worry across her face.

Kim slowly parted her lips to speak but was silenced by the loud boom of thunder from outside., yet she had enough she would not allow herself to be silent anymore.

Burrowing her brows softly she gave her boyfriend a stern look they had much to discuss she could only pray he was willing to listen to her.

" Ron we need to talk! " Kim spoke in a serious tone her voice womanly and assuring tired of the groove which they accepted as their life.

Ron placed down the mustard he was holding in his hand as he sighed aloud his eyes looking to his girlfriends face she looked hell bent on getting her point across now.

" Kp can't it wait?." He spoke with the same childish tone he always had causing kim to pout as she stood toe to toe with him eyes burning like embers.

" No it can't ron look at us we are wasting away in this place day in and day out., I know I promised I would not make any major moves until you got settled but... " Kim stumbled over her words gently as her eyes lowered down to the floor.

Ron glared towards her as she stopped in mid sentence he knew what this was about right after graduation kim had been accepted to the college of her choice yet he was left behind.

He was given the choice of going to college far away from kim and losing her for good as she went off to make something of herself.

He could not bare to lose her so he made the choice that would take them both off course into new territory.

He chose to find his own path within upperton skip collage and find a job he could excel at., but that was four years ago.

Four years since kim had happily moved into the apartment with him and held off on college.

Three years since kim began to get flustered with the daily routine they had made for themselves.

Two years since they had stopped crime fighting for the sake of wanting to live normal lives.

And one year since ron felt that kim and himself had began to drift apart in their relationship.

" I know what you want kim and I..." Ron felt the words slowly fade off as he could not bring himself to say anything.

" Ron you used to be able to speak to me but now any time I try to reach out to you I only get the cold shoulder why are you pulling away from me? " Kim spoke her usually calm voice cracking gently as she reached out for her loves hand.

Ron merely pulled away slowly his hand clutching into a weak half fist while kim merely nodded to him tears forming in her dark green hues as she walked away.

The front door could be heard opening as ron took a deep breath for the first time kim had walked out the door and he had no idea if she would ever return.

* * *

" Please donate to " Middleton's Home For Girls." anything you can spare is appreciated. " A young woman with bright platinum blonde hair spoke over the television at a local bar in downtown lowerton.

Monique sighed aloud long raven hair flowing down her backside gently as he eyes slowly gazed away from the tv and back down to her drink.

Why help some stupid little brats when you could help the people of lowerton she thought god knows these people needed help., ever since the recession had hit lowerton has been on the brink of destruction from the inside.

Her boutique had fell through a couple of years after high school a project she sunk every cent she had into and for what?., to have everything she worked for taken from her.

She had lost her apartment in middleton and was forced to move down to lowerton where day after day the crime rate is climbing and the people are growing restless.

A small tear ran down her cheek slowly she remembered her parents had reached out to her wanting to pick her up and rescue her from this living nightmare.

But life has a way of putting you down hard she still had flashes of the night her family had died., clutching her fist all she wanted to do for now was forget.

Grabbing the glass of vodka in front of her she slammed it down hoping every drink she took would help ease her pain.

" Monique! " A tired but soft voice caught her attention as she slowly gazed up seeing a familiar face.

Bonnie rockwaller walked over to her booth smiling wearing a dirty light blue blouse showing her full midriff with a pair of torn short shorts' that showed off her legs to all.

Her eyes looked tired and worn even her hair once always vibrant and silken soft had become tangled and dirty., yet she forced a smile sitting down opposite of herself.

She noticed bonnie was shivering slightly cold by the chill forming outside and by the looks of her frail frame she would have guessed she had not eaten in a few days.

Monique smiled as she welcomed her friend with a caring tone., she once thought bonnie was a huge snob someone she would never have anything in common with.

Yet the rockwaller name had lost much of the weight it used to carry., her father had whittled away the family fortune on wild ventures.

Soon as partners began to pull out from her fathers hallow promises bonnie started to see life was not as easy as she once thought.

She lost her family's house her older sisters left from middleton to venture on by themselves taking their own small fortunes with them.

Yet bonnie could not allow her family to merely perish she did something that would have surprised anyone who knew her.

She took what money she had left to keep her mother and father afloat after downsizing and modest budgeting she helped carry her family for a few long years.

A small house in lowerton that kept falling apart and a long run with no employment took it's toll on her and her mother., until on dark day her father simply left.

He ran from his past and from his daughter who tried so hard to keep the love from escaping her family only to be hurt again and again.

Bonnie comforted her mother yet it would prove to be not enough., her mother passed away only a year ago now.

She would soon lose her house again and with a solemn heart had to choose a job that could keep her alive from day to day.

" So you done working for today? " Monique asked with a worried tone as her hand lifted up calling over the bars waitress to order something to eat for her friend.

" No just on a break I have a bachelor party to get to in about an hour." Bonnie sighed aloud feeling down at the moment as monique had a frown cross her lips.

" Well then girl you best get to talking., tell me about your day? " Monique smiled as bonnie flashed another back at her even though the weather was cold outside the lonely bar she felt the warmth of kindness.

* * *

Lowerton had become corrupt over the last few years the once troubled area slowly transformed into a Mecca for violence., gangs and petty thieves formed almost daily as a steady wave of crime echoed from the slums.

The police did their best to stem the tide against the growing threat's yet in the end most of the people who took the oath to protect the people just ended up betraying them.

The larger crime families of lowerton owned the police they followed the law of the streets not the law of man., from raids to releases the thugs decided who walked and who just simply vanished.

People soon began to lose hope as the years passed on for who cared what became of a city who had all but become forgotten.

The sun overhead began to dim as dark grey clouds slowly drifted over the burning star blocking the light from reaching the streets below.

Shuffling of feet could be heard down the empty alleyways in a rushing tone as a group of four people quickly ran down a deserted street corner.

Each young thug carried a item on their person wearing dark black oversized hoodies' the sound of a store alarm echoed off in the distance from a crime that had been committed not a few minutes earlier.

" Damn it!..I'm tired of hitting these lousy small pawn shop's craig. " A young womans' voice spoke as one of the thugs came to a stop., a small hand slowly pulling down the black hood as long blonde hair flowed down to her shoulders.

" Will you shut the fuck up carrie! " A mans voice snapped back to her as the leader of the group pulled down his hood as he leaned up against a near by wall., his hair short and blonde eyes a bleak pale blue.

" Well this is dumb by the time we fence this crap we will barely have enough cash to last us a few days. " The young woman tried to speak only to have craig push her hard onto the ground.

" Fine if you are having doubt's then hand over your shit! " He snapped as the young woman looked visibly shocked from the ground., her once friends in crime quickly turning against her.

The last two thugs coming to craigs side gazing down to her blankly as carrie slowly backed up on her palms a un-easy feeling over taking her., she knew she was in deep trouble as her heart began to race wildly.

" No!...craig I'm not doubting its' just. " Her voiced cracked as the three men advanced quickly causing her to try and scream only to have a thug from the side swiftly kick her in the stomach.

She gasped aloud the air being knocked out of her small frame while the men began to frisk her body grabbing her share of stolen jewelry., the same time getting swifts shots in on her.

For what seemed like hours each man kicked her, punched her and beat her small frame into the blood stained streets., each hit hurting less and less.

The world began to spin around the young woman as she tried to crawl away on her hands & knees the men looking down to her in cold silence before the leader reached into his hoodie removing a pistol.

" Sorry baby but you've started to become a hazard to the group. " Craig spoke his hand slowly cocking back the hammer of the gun his girlfriend looking up to him sadly.

The young womans' body sprawled out across the cold streets of lowerton beaten badly bruises covering her frame even as her swollen eyes looked to her attackers pleading for mercy.

Craig sighed aloud the sound of sirens coming ever closer before he quickly put the gun away signaling his followers to go each young man running off into the distance.

Carrie coughed aloud blood trickling gently from her busted lower lip as she laid out on the street corner., her vision slowly fading in and out.

" Shhh it's almost over now. " a young girls voice spoke through the bitter cold winds of the upcoming storm., the sounds of footsteps coming ever so closer.

Carrie winced in pain unable to make herself move any longer as a shadowy figure stepped out from above her looking down with pity.

Her vision foggy she could not focus enough to get a glimpse of the figure but could only hear her voice., not the voice of a woman but that of a girl.

" I called the ambulance they will be here soon just stay calm. " The voice spoke calmly for the persons age a small hand gently running over carries own.

She gave it a soft squeeze tears forming in her eyes as thoughts of a caring soul within this living hell gave her some relief.

" I...I'm sorry. " Carrie gasped her breathing labored as she winced in pain her whole body feeling numb.

" For what? " The voice asked no sense of judgment within her words just the simple act of curiosity.

" I've done allot of bad things in my life. " Carrie stammered the world slowly starting to spin around her faster and faster.

" We all have yet not out of hatred but out of survival., our hands may be stained but the soul can always be cleansed. " The voice whispered softly as carrie hoped her words were true that maybe redemption could still be achieved.

She squeezed the young girls hands again her grip becoming weak as the world around her faded back into darkness just as it had began., her hand slowly falling from the kind souls and onto the ground.

The figure sighed aloud in a beaten tone the body of a innocent young woman laid dead on cold dirty streets where not a soul came to her aid when she needed it the most.

Walking off into the horizon following the faint tracks of the girls attackers she allowed her mind to drift into deep thought.

This city had taken so much that it was time someone took it all back., it was time someone stood up and reclaimed this city.

Reclaim it by force if necessary.

* * *

Kim walked alone down the bleak empty trail of middleton park a cold chill blew across the sky as strands of auburn hair flowed forward softly., she could only gently hug herself for warmth from the bitter cold.

A hollow fog slowly began to creep in around her while dark green hues spotted an empty bench off in the distance ahead of her.

Her mind racing as she took a seat she did not know what to do next., for the first time in a long while she was lost and had no one to turn to.

Her mother and father had long ago moved away from the city finding another home a few states away yet for herself it could not be that easy.

She felt a need to stay here as if the reason the world around her had begun to fall was because of her own doing., that it would be up to her to save this city.

Tears gently ran down her cheeks and onto the ground below as she sobbed all the people she cared about and loved within this city needed aid yet she was helpless to do anything about it.

Soft sobs echoed off around her she had allowed herself to ignore everything around her and fall into a trap of broken promises.

It hurt her to even think about moving ahead without ron but she knew if she did not make a move soon this city would destroy her., she had to start to make things better not only for herself but for all those she loved.

Green eyes gazed towards the sky with new resolve a smile barely forming over her lips as she felt the wind blow over her body.

Its soft caresses wiping away the tears from her face her long auburn mane flowing off to the side as the dawn of a new era had begun.

* * *

**Wow sorry I have been away so long just many things came up.**

**My computer got shut off again as well as family problems riseing up to attack.**

**Anyway I do plan on continueing " The Way Things Go." As said in the Bio chapter.**

**just a simple thank you to Stormchaser90 who had been so cool to me I hope you are still active I will be getting that chapter for you to BR I promise XD.**

**Please R&R and I hope you enjoyed this opener.**


End file.
